Chocolate
by Sakuu Uchiha
Summary: -Te amo-me susurras-¿me amas? -Casi tanto como al chocolate. xxxNear y Melloxxx


**Emm…estaba comiendo chocolate…y simplemente se me ocurrio! No me gustan los fic en primera persona, pero…sinceramente me salio asi!!!!!! Y no puedo cambiarlo porque qeda mal. **

Abro los ojos lentamente. La luz que se filtra por las ventanas de mi cuarto resulta insoportable, casi tanto como el sudor que empapa mi espalda y la mitad de mi cuerpo. Me levanto, necesito urgentemente un baño. Me dirijo hacia allí. Entro. Las puertas de vidrio están llenas de vapor. Sonrío. Tú estás dentro. Corro las cortinas. Tú giras la cabeza. Y te sonrojas al verme.

-Mello…

Alcanzas a decir. Tapo tus palabras con mi boca. Introduzco mi lengua, tú dejas que siga. Muerdo apenas tu labio, sin lastimarte. El agua moja mi pelo. Nos falta el oxígeno. Separo nuestras bocas, bajo hasta tu pálido cuello. Apoyas tus manos en mi cabeza, revolviéndome los cabellos. Te muerdo apenas. Gimes. Paso mi lengua en cada parte de tu garganta. Gimes más fuerte. Bajo más hasta tu pecho. Voy dejando mordiscos, marcan mi propiedad sobre ti. Eres mío, no serás de nadie más. Yo lo impediré. Introduzco tu intimidad en mi boca. Gimes, gimes, gimes hasta gritar. Gritas mi nombre, me pides más. ¿Quieres más? Te daré más. Te muerdo levemente, no quiero que te duela. No te duele. Pero te excita. Juego con mi lengua.

-Mm-mello, mmás ráaapiddo…

Sonrío. No iré más rápido. ¿Apuesto a que lento te da más placer, no? Pero te impacienta. Hago oídos sordos a todas tus suplicas. No aumento mi ritmo. Estás desfalleciendo. Apenas voy más de prisa. Aumento la velocidad muy lento. Estás gritando. Sigue gritando, Near, mi amor, el día es largo, es todo nuestro. El agua ya está helada. Pero tu cuerpo quema. Corro mi boca. Tu cara está roja. Respiras con dificultad. Me haces volver a sonreir. Me limpio los labios, para probar los tuyos. Tienen gusto a miel. A una miel deliciosa, adictiva. Dulzona. Me gusta más que el chocolate. Pones tus delicadas manos en mi pecho, te separas de mí. No te entiendo, ¿quieres parar? Me besas el cuello. Río. Ahora tu no me entiendes a mi, no entiendes porque río. Sigues lamiendo. Quieres hacerme lo mismo. No, mi querido Near, hoy estarás bajo **mi **poder. Déjame hacerte sentir placer yo a ti. Pongo un dedo en tus labios suaves. Agarro tu cuello, hago que te gires lentamente. Apoyas las manos en los azulejos. Acarició tus muslos. Lentamente, te penetro. Gimes, gimes y gimes. ¡Que voz tan hermosa! Sigue gimiendo, sigue haciéndolo. Gime para mí, querido. Muerdo tu cuello, lamo tu espalda. Tus gemidos me vuelven loco. Cada vez las estocadas son más fuertes. Y llega el cielo, para ambos. Ahora yo también estoy gimiendo, gruñendo, jadeando. Pero tus bellos gritos tapan cualquier sonido. Salgo lentamente de ti. Te doy vuelta, para quedar cara a cara. Te observo un rato. El color carmín en tus mejillas y el sudor, o el agua, realmente ya ni se que es, te quedan muy bien. Cierro el agua. Salimos del baño, envueltos en blancas toallas. Nos recostamos otra vez en la cama. Acaricio tu nívea mejilla.

-Te amo-susurras-¿me amas?

-Casi tanto como a los chocolates-respondo

Tu expresión cambia. Creo que hay tristeza en ella. Buscas algo en el cajón de nuestra mesa de luz. Sacas un paquete violeta, me lo entregas.

-¡Chocolate!-dices dulcemente. Eres un niño, un simple y adorable niño.

Pero no estás feliz. Río sonoramente. Me miras extrañado. Te abrazo, me aferro a ti, a tu vida, a lo que más me importa.

-Jamás podría amar más a los chocolates, niño bobo-te digo en el oído-¿En serio lo creíste?

Asientes. Te beso los cabellos. Correspondes mi abrazo.

-¿Vas a abrirlo?-preguntas con esa voz angelical que tanto amo

-Sí-respondo.

Comemos, introduces pedacitos de chocolate en mi boca. Te quedas mirándome un rato una vez que ya no hay más. Quiero saber que te pasa, por qué me miras así, mi angelito.

-¿Qué sucede?-pregunto

Ríes con voz cristalina. Me miras lujurioso. Te tiras encima mío, y con ese adorable rubor tuyo, me besas, volviéndome loco. Ya es de noche. Muerdes mi cuello. Muerdo el tuyo. Gimo, gimes. Sigue haciéndolo, niño mío. La noche es larga, y es toda nuestra.

**¿Quedó muy cursi? A mí me gustó. Espero que les haya gustado!!! ^^**


End file.
